You Know You've Been Playing To Much Kingdom Heart
by xXReaperComposerxX
Summary: You Know You've Been Playing To Much Kingdom Hearts When... This fic is for fans of KH and telling us what you do to prove yourself as a fan! Review what KH-related things you do, and I'll post it up with a reply! 2nd in my YKYBPTM series
1. Welcome to 'YKYBPTMKHW'

**You Know You've Been Playing To Much Kingdom Hearts When…**

**A/N Happy Holidays, everyone! This will be my second story in my 'You Know You're Playing To Much When…' series! My first is 'You Know You've Been Playing To Much TWEWY When…' So feel free to try reading it! If you're new to my series, this is how it works. I will occasionally put in a few chapters of 'YKYBPTMW….' And you review about what you do in real life, or is going to do, and I'll post up your reviews and reply to them in the next chapter!**

~You memorized the Organizations members, their skills, their numbers, their element, and their titles.

~You say 'Got is memorized' to your friends

~When you have a key, you scream 'KEYBLADE!'

~Your friends who doesn't play Kingdom Hearts, knows about the characters because you've ranted about them.

~You have dreams about Kingdom Hearts crossovered with some other games/animes

~You painted a picture of Destiny Islands

~You have Kingdom Hearts playing cards (xTrateltx gave them to me for my birthday :3)

~You draw the KH characters

* * *

**A/N I would put more, but my brain is killing me. So I might add some more later….maybe. Review if you want to! I'm not forcing you. I just need 5 reviews for every chapter though. XD Ciao Ciao!**


	2. 1st Heart

**You Know You've Been Playing To Much Kingdom Hearts When…**

**A/N Sorry everyone! I was being lazy! This was supposed to go up a week ago but I went 'Duuuur' So very sorry for the late update! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read the story!**

* * *

**secret0000****  
**

-I found out that in 358/2 Days Kairi and Xion were voiced by Alyson Stoner and I became more of a fan of KH and Alyson Stoner **A/N They have the same voice actor?!  
**-Your friends know you enough to put drawings of keyblades on your Xmas cards the past year(they also put pics of player pins) **A/N Tra-chan gave me KH Playing cards and a picture she drew herself for my birthday!  
**-You memorize the no. Of the members of org. XI and their weapons. **A/N Yep!  
**-You get angry at people who call Demyx's Sitar a simple guitar** A/N SITAR FTW!  
**-You get angry at people who call Zexion's Lexicon a simple book** A/N Yey Zexion!**  
-I'm planning on making a KH/TWEWY X-over Fic and i might need your and Tra-chan's help details will be PM'ed when i have time and the story will start March 15 bec. Of school work **A/N We'll try our best to help you!**

**Scattered Memories  
**

-Most of your website names secretly hint towards events/quotes from the games **A/N LOL XD I see what you mean!  
**-You've cosplayed as one or more characters from the games** A/N I want to cosplay!  
**-You make AMV's with footage from the games **A/N Have you?  
**-When watching an anime and you find that a character has the same name as a KH character, you automatically assume that the name was stolen **A/N Ehehehe….I'm glad I'm not the only one!  
**-You have all of the soundtracks on your iPod/mp3 Player **A/N I have a whole playlist of KH songs!  
**-You have millions of inside jokes with your friends that have to do with the games **A/N I lost the game~!**  
-You get into an intense discussion about the location of all of the Orichalum+s with a friend in the middle of class **A/N Ohh! Orichalum**

-You buy a gallon of hair gel and attempt to spike your hair like one of the characters **A/N Parents probably won't let me T.T  
**-You own all of the games, in English and Japanese, along with the Final Mix versions **A/N Really?! Lucky!  
**-You are suddenly attracted to large shoes **A/N I always buy my shoes bigger than my feet xD**Haha. That's all I got right now! **A/N Ciao! Come back soon!**

**Amethyst98****  
**

-I know every one of the organization 13 members by heart** A/N WHOOT!**  
-I always talk about kingdom hearts to my family and friends **A/N I explained to my mom what Heartless and Nobodies are.  
**-Draw the characters (at least try to) **A/N YEP!**  
-Mostly Read KH stuff **A/N Mostly :3  
**-PC background **A/N I had a lot of KH backgrounds!  
**-Watch KH Utube Videos **A/N All the time! Listening to people play KH music is fun too!**  
-Some of my Music is Kingdom Hearts and Utada Hikaru **A/N Same here!  
**Lol ...I could go on and on. **A/N XD Feel free to come again!**

**BunnyRabbitOfDOOM****  
**

You wrote Dance Water Dance! All over your binder **A/N If only I had a blue binder…  
**All your friends call you Demyx** A/N Really?!  
**You love every single character **A/N Yep!  
**You listen to Hikari music box version every single day. **A/N Ahh…That song's good.  
**Most of the fanfiction you read is Kingdom Hearts** A/N Same here!  
**You want to cosplay a character from KH **A/N Don't all KH fans want to?  
**Most of your music is from Kingdom Hearts** A/N About 45%  
**You have played struggle with your brother.(that day was epic) **A/N I should do that with my friends!  
**Your desktop backround is Kingdom Hearts. **A/N…It used to be..**  
Thats all I can think of, XD **A/N Kay! Ciao Ciao!**

**falling feathers-broken hearts**

...Lol, I do all of that. Actually, just last night, I had a dream of the organization members and my OC, going to a school, and Demy protected me from the jerks who decided it would be fun to beat me up...it was weird. Axel set some worms on fire in science... poor wormy.  
I have some! **A/N Anime/Game dreams are WIN!  
**~when you hit moving shadows on the floor with a cardboard keyblade saying 'die, shadow, DIE!' **A/N XD LOL  
**~when ever your teacher says 'Axel' referring to the axel of a wheel, you say "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?!' **A/N Did you get any weird looks? xD  
**  
...that happens to me...

**kh fan  
**

when you fangirl squeal every time you see your favorite character** A/N KH Cloud!  
**when you freak out at the mention of the new kingdom hearts game and do everything you can to get spoilers **A/N Can't wait for KH BBS to come out!  
**when you hit people for reminding you that Axel died

**DaNcEwAtErDaNcEX3****  
**

:D  
-u made a keyblade **A/N How'd you do it?!  
**-ur in ur own organization** A/N…Uh….of?  
**-ur ff account is a quote **A/N XD GO DEMYX!  
**-when ever someone spills water u tell it to dance  
-uve imagined Sora and Roxas attacking teacher **A/N I think I'll daydream more often…**

* * *

**A/N WHOOT Done! I promise the next chapter will be faster! I might also create Organization drabbles. Ciao ciao!**


	3. 2nd Heart

**You Know You've Been Playing To Much KH When…**

**A/N OKAY! I'm sorry! Don't kill me! I got of my lazy ass and actually tried finishing this chapter even when I was saying I'd update EVERYTHING around…a month ago...LOL. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**kenthel****  
**

You have all the Forms completely maxed out in KHII. **A/N I wish I did that…  
**  
You spent countless hours figuring out how to kill the additional bosses in KHI - that Phantom was annoying as all hell. **A/N I never played KHI. Is it fun?  
**  
You have, for the hell of it, see how many worlds you don't need to visit in order to "beat" the game. (When you go back to actually do Agrabah and Pridelands after the World That Never Was is accessible, the cutscenes don't make that much sense. .)** A/N LOL really?**You completed Poster Duty in 30 seconds or less. ;) **A/N I take forever to do poster duty!**You play the theme songs on an instrument. (Violin and Piano here)** A/N PIANO! Roxas them, FTW!  
**  
You get sick of the cutscenes you can't skip in KH1. **A/N LOL Really? That must suck!**

**Scattered Memories****  
**

Woo! I'm signed in this time. -shot- **A/N xD  
**  
Replying to mine:  
Haha. I actually do make AMVs with KH.~ :D I'm not that good though xD; **A/N I sure you're awesome at it. I'd love to see your AMVs sometime :D  
**And, alas, I don't own the games in Japanese/English... But i figured you'd have to be pretty darn obsessed if you did that. **A/N Yep! I only have KH 358 in English :D  
**  
I don't have anything to put at the moment, but if i come up with something, i'll be sure to come back. 8D **A/N Ciao ciao for now!**

**manic the hedeghog****  
**

hehe i kept nodding and smiling while reading these XD **A/N I bet a lot of people did!**-You are reading this list and keep nodding and smiling  
-you where really disapointed that your keyblade died of its  
own accord after a long day of cosplaying as Sora at a con** A/N Aw…T.T  
**-you have a long list of reasons behind why your fave  
pairings are the best ones **A/N What are your favorite pairings?**  
- you have played through the game that many times you can  
pretty much recite it word for word as they say it even if the telie is on mute. and you have pretty much the whole game saved in a different folder for each cutscene** A/N I should've done that too…  
**-you have managed to defeat Sepheroth without ultima wepon **A/N I didn't get to fight Sephiroth…Is he hard to beat?**

**DaNcEwAtErDaNcEX3**

pvc,duct tape, and styrofoam and of people its a facebook group :) **A/N Oh ok…  
**-when u say something and start laughing your friends say Kingdom hearts? u nod and they continue talking **A/N LOL xD  
**-u have a sketch pad for drawings **A/N Me too! Me too!  
**-when your mind wanders, u think of kh(duh me but still) **A/N Same here!  
**-u use their names in language assignments **A/N Yep~**

**secret0000**

-Now i have memorized all OrgXI members' titles and the types of Nobodies they control **A/N AHH! I should try memorizing the Nobodies they control too!  
**-I'm trying to memorize the names of their weapon (so far I've memorized 5) **A/N I didn't yet..  
**-I got lower grades bec. of doing 1 and 2 **A/N LOL  
**thats all i got

**11newsgirl11****  
**

haha thats so funny I´ve got a few  
-You broke your keyboard in half because BBS doesnt come out in america intill spring (thats what I heard) and it comes out in Japan in a few days .** A/N Untill Spring?!  
**-When ever your friends saw KH isn´t real you go like "IN MY WORLD IT IS!" (all my friends still big me about that) **A/N LOL. It is in my world too.  
**-You get mad at people when they say Roxas is in BBS (Roxas and Ven look alike) **A/N I laugh and tell them it's Ven!...Unless they are the same person O.o**

-When ever you see the BBS trailer you scream, jump up and down then say swears about Japanese people about how lucky they are** A/N I downloaded the trailer on my iPhone xD  
**-You scream at your keyblade necklace when it doesn´t unlock doors for you and doesn´t kill heartless **A/N I'd be disappointed too…  
**-You went insane when you say a necklace that has a keyblade and it had nothing to do with KH (that happened I was at a jewelery store and when I say it I was like OMG and bought it ^.^) **A/N Is it pretty?  
**- When you see yellow and red it reminds you of Roxas and Axel (does that happen to anyone else?) **A/N Oh…good point!  
**-Your going to fly to Japan and buy BBS and play it even though you don´t understand Japanese **A/N…You are?**

**Buka2000****  
**

- Memorizing Marluxia's Japanese quotes, then yell at the American version of Re: Chain of Memories for messing them up** A/N They did?! How could they!?  
**  
- Curse 'Marlooshia' as the pronounciation of Marluxia's name **A/N LOL  
**  
- Make up names for the Organization members that haven't had their Somebody names mentioned yet. **A/N Demyx is usually Myde isn't he?  
**  
- Pray Marluxia's name isn't Lumaria **A/N I do too. I do too.**- Try to get your friends to see the 411 wall in the game, and prove you aren't totally crazy

**j o e l l e XD****  
**

When you: tried to add an "X" to your name **A/N Keyword, tried. I totally failed.**, have Utada Hikaru as your favorite pop star **A/N I think she still is…**, daydream that you and your two best friends are keyblade masters. can recite Kairi's letter to Sora by heart **A/N I tried**, go on KH wiki to check for updates** A/N Yep**, sometimes say "give me strength" Tetsuya Nomura is your GOD! can sing "simple and clean" in BOTH languages **A/N I'm working on it!**. have a keyblade keychain(Mines coming in the mail :) suddenly became a square-enix fan **A/N After playing KH, yeah.**. XD that's all for now.

**j o e l l e XD**

You know you're obsessed with KH when you: collected all the mangas **A/N Only 1.**,(Even got the artbook) tried to make seasalt icecream **A/N DID make seasalt icecream**, have a pic of your fav. character on your binder, bought an organization cloak **A/N Wants to.**, tried to dye your hair silver. have an urge to play "Dearly beloved" on your piano** A/N Usually Hikari for me.**, even know what "Dearly beloved is. Two words: Yoko Shimomura! And that's it for now :) **A/N Ciao~**

**AloneInSolitude****  
**

I've got a few!  
-When you hit your shadow with your house key, yelling "WHY WON'T MY KEYBLADE WORK!"**A/N Seems fun xD  
**-When you your brother (whose name is Alex) Axel when you aren't paying attention** A/N LOL What's his reaction?  
**-When you keep telling yourself that the first thing you'll do when you get some cash is use it to get a Riku costume, and then run around going "I'M BLIND!" **A/N XD LOL  
**-When you draw the characters constantly, even though your drawing skills are nonexistent, and then say you did it in Namine's drawing style to try and cover it up **A/N XD When I do a fully colored drawing, Tra-chan says 'You're so Namine'  
**-When not only can you name all the Organization members and their numbers, but also their little title things(as in "The Key To Destiny" and such) **A/N Yeah!  
**-When you spend half the day watching Kingdom Hearts AMVs and closplay videos on Youtube **A/N Yep xD  
**-When you spend the other half reading and writing KH fanfics **A/N This chapter is taking me soooo long to finish.  
**That's all I can think of at this moment **A/N Come back soon!**

* * *

**A/N I'M DONE! YYYEAAAASH! Whooot! I actually finished yeeeessss! I'll try to make the next update faster! Ciao until next time!**


	4. 3rd Heart

**You Know You've Been Playing to Much KH When…**

**A/N Sorry for the late update, my dear readers! Since it's finally Summer, I'll be able to update more! Ne, ne~ Did you guys know that my birthday will be on August 10th? I might do something on my Deviantart or something for my own birthday :D Isn't that just great?**

* * *

**BadKittytheNekoYokai**

You Know You've Been Playin' too Much KH when:

You grow your hair to spike it like Axel's **A/N Hahaha~ You'll be using a lot of hairgel xD**

You paint scars/tattoos/markings on your face to match your favorite Org. XIII chars. when given the chance **A/N I would, but it'll look weird on me, ve~**

You say then spell out your name before saying "Got it memorized?"** A/N I used to say it all the time…until I forgot to say it**

You answer any question with, "I got it memorized." **A/N I love doing that!**

You've ranted KH to your parents so many times that they give you KH encouragement (Which can often be made into innuendos by your fav char.) **A/N I made my mom read the whole page of Kingdom Hearts on Wikipedia, and she still doesn't get it -.-''**

You've beaten KH1 so many times you can word for word quote the ending even after not playing it for over a year (Currently at 5yrs-ish) **A/N Never played KH1, but I played, KH2, KH358/2 Days and the KH:Re:CoM, in that order. And I still somehow understood what was going on.**

You challenged yourself to beat KH1 from the last save point without items, spells, or both (Done all three ;) ) **A/N OMG! All three? I need to spam pots ALL the time!**

You refer to Xigbar and Xemnas by their perverted anagrams **A/N Aha~! I laughed when I found out about Xemnas' name! xD...Which one is Xigbars?**

You own a copy of Sora's necklace **A/N Oho~! I want a Roxas one**

You wear it almost everyday **A/N I would too, if I had one**

You've watched the voice actor's interviews for KH2 on youtube **A/N Yep! Isn't Namine's voice actor amazing? How can you change your voice like that?**

You're learning Japanese just so you can understand the Ultimania

You level Sora up to lv 50 on Destiny Islands before fighting Darkside in KH1 (that was my cousin) **A/N Wow~! That's so amazing :D**

You play Final Fantasy just because characters were in KH **A/N It's such a shame that Zack wasn't in KH until KH:BbS**

Other people come to you for help when they're stuck on one of the games **A/N None of my friends play KH T.T**

You're trying to get Sora in Mission mode on Days **A/N Yeah~! But I never got it o.o**

**BlackRoseDraco**

In "Game Informer" magazine it says that KH:BBS doesn't come out until Summer. **A/N Isn't it gonna be released in…September 7th now?**

**CrimsonLaurana**

Here's some for ya.

-dreamed that Sora and Roxas came crashing through your window. **A/N I dreamt that I was going down a swirly slide with them :D**

-told you little sister ta shut up and asked her if she'd "Got it memorized."

-started cursing the clouds because KH:KW isn't coming out in America until 2012 **A/N KW? Wuut? There's gonna be another game?**

-plan ta move ta Japan just ta get the games faster **A/N I would too, but I wouldn't be able to understand what they're talking about.**

-tried ta draw your favorite character(it feels like I did a good job) **A/N I always sucked at drawing any of the KH characters T.T**

-at home when you're doing the laundry you say ". Dance." **A/N I sometimes whisper it to myself in class when I'm playing with my water bottle.**

-are writing a review ta this fanfic **A/N :D It's what makes you awesome**

-are reading this fanfic** A/N Even more awesome :D**

-tried ta get your parents ta play KH(my dad actually played the first one before I knew what it was) **A/N OHO? You have an awesome dad. You came from an awesome family….this is the 5th time I wrote awesome xD**

That's it fer now. Hope you have an awesome life. **A/N OHO! I will! And you said awesome too! That's so….awesome! (6th time xD)**

**Scattered Memories**

/user/KHMewNinjaRikuFangrl (my YouTube, since you said you'd like to see my amvs.~ excuse the super noobish name. xD) my newer stuff is fairly decent, but the older stuff is crud. **A/N I immediately watched your MV's when you sent the link to me! They were sooooo cool :D Keep making awesome videos~! I'll watch each and every one of them!**

Anywho. I have a few this time. :D

- You go to the store and try to buy a starfruit and share it with your crush. (Since it's the closest thing to a paopu... xD)(trust me... i didn't actually do that. i swear!) **A/N XD Starfruit tasters good :D You should share it with your crush when you have the chance! xD**

- You go on Amazon and try to find a cheap keyblade replica. You find one, then realize it's only 8 inches and that's why it was so cheap, but buy it anyway. **A/N Is currently trying to get a keyblade necklace.**

- You own a plushie of every KH character. (my friends and I are working on that, I think. xD) **A/N I'm gonna try making a Moogle or Heartless plushie….someday**

- You come up with as many crack pairings as possible with characters in the game. **A/N Tratelt and I did that with these KH playing cards with characrters on them she got me for my birthday :D**

- Whenever you hear a song on the radio, you think about what scenes of the game would go well with it. **A/N I do that too!**

- You get less than 5 seconds on the mail delivery minigame in KH2 **A/N That. Is. So. Cool. I take like… what, 30-45 secs?**

- You have a pairing art battle with your best friend that goes on for months. **A/N Nyah~ Tratelt doesn't like to have art battles because she says it'll make one of us feel bad if one of us loses xD So…the closest thing we have to a 'art battle' is when comparing always changing art styles to hers.**

- You bribe your cousin to sell you his PSP so that you'll have one when BBS comes out. (WHICH HE STILL HASN'T FOUND. Gr.) **A/N I'm waiting for BbS, too~! I made my dad bring back my PSP from HK like…6 months early xD**

Umm. That's all for now. **A/N Thanks for reviewing.**

**GmanSeabassfan**

You know you've been playing to much Kingdom Hearts when:

-You're favorite color's range from silver,blue,red,or yellow **A/N They are for me~!**

-When you can play all KH2 song on the piano without sheet music (check out German Seabass on Ytube) **A/N I can't even play Riku's theme! T.T I love your videos~! I'm a big fan xD I spent days just listening to your videos on replay over and over again :D**

-When you know all of the words of Passion by heart and it is your ringtone (had that happen to me for 3-4 months hehe) **A/N Haha~! I set it as my ringtone too!**

-You've been not able to stop agreeing with all the other reasons **A/N Yeah, as I read all the reviews, I'm nodding to each and everyone of them.**

And finally,

You have kept the KH2 booklet for sentimental value even though you don't own a PS2 or 3, yet you still want to keep it.** A/N I wanted to keep the KH2 game but I rented it . I stared at the case when I was bored XD**

**eclipse-darkness**

-when your brother points out how inaccurate Xigbar is in Mission Mode and you defend Xigbar even though your brother could probably kill you both with one bullet...at 3000 meters **A/N Haha xD I find Xigbar to be my favourite fighter! I find it really funny how I keep losing when I use Xemnas even when he's the leader!**

-when you want to replace your brother's guitar with Demyx's sitar **A/N I never even seen a sitar in real life before D:**

-when you buy a PSP ONLY for bbs **A/N I just need to wait for BbS now xD**

-when you and your friends strategize while playing mission mode **A/N Only person in my class to have KH: 358/2 Days T.T**

-when your conscience sounds like Namine **A/N My conscience doesn't speak to me…T.T**

-and, to top them all off...when your pokemon character's name is "Sora" and your rival is "Xemnas"! **A/N I remember I named all my pokemons to KH characters xD It was rlly amusing.**

**Lauren Adrianna Lawliet**

hehe

~When you constantly wish you could be sucked into Kingdom Hearts like those fanfics **A/N It'd be really awesome! :D Going on an adveeeeenture~**

~you quote something from it , your friend asks what it is from, you say "You won't like it." and they say, "Oh, Kingdom Hearts?" **A/N Tratelt (BFF) already knows when I quote something, and where's it from even when I don't tell her.**

~Your flair board on Facebook is Full of KH Related flair.

That's all I Got for now **A/N Thanks for reviewing :D**

**procrastinating artist**

I have some!

~That plot bunny in your head tends to get really annoying... -.-' **A/N Yeah. They just wont get out of your head!**

~You DESPRATLEY want one of those Org. robes. **A/N I want to try making one!**

~You'd wear the robe everyday at school **A/N If it was allowed…**

~You've tried to generate you Org. name. **A/N Didn't work for me -.-'**

~You STILL don't have a good one. **A/N I have a weird name so…yeah.**

~You waste your time coloring lineart that you find on google. **A/N I do that too!**

~You waste your time making picture montages of your favorite characters. **A/N I need to start doing that xD**

~The first 3 things on your Christmas list were KH merchandise. **A/N :3 Same here.**

~You were depressed when you didn't get one of them. **A/N Yeah…I was sooo sad**

~You google recipies for sea-salt ice cream. A/N I made some! It was so yummy~ My parents told me not to eat it tho…since it was blue and all…

and finally:

~You're laughing so hard at these lists because you are guilty of MANY of them, and have considered a few.** A/N I have too, I have too…**

**DaNcEwAtErDaNcEX3**

i kicked myself out of the group on accident TT^TT **A/N Huh? What group?**

-you doodle nobody symbols on everything** A/N …and Heartless symbols, crowns… xD I do that all the time!**

-you respond to your nobodies name **A/N I don't have a Nobody name T.T**

-you have COM and Days in your DS **A/N Same here!**

-you have a Roxas braclet (^-^) **A/N LE GASP! Luckkkky~!**

**ForbiddenKHfan216**

Hm... this is gonna take a while...

*Everyone of your friends know who Axel and Roxas are, because you rant about them so much **A/N Only my dear best friend listens to me rant even tho I know she's pretending to listen**

*You own a KH2 t-shirt and you wear it any time you can get away with it. **A/N Ve~ I want one!**

*Your name on Fanfic has something to do with KH. **A/N I want to change my name to something KH but then I'd fell that I changed my existence….**

*You've accidently called your friend 'Kairi' or 'Riku' (true story, friend gave me a dirty look) **A/N Hahah xD My friend would probably raise an eyebrow at me…and my classmates kinda respond to everything xD I think there was this time when someone said 'Hey, dad' and like…half the class turned to look at him**

*You get into a burning fiery passion when someone makes a mistake on one of the characters** A/N Yeah! I keep trying to correct him!**

*You know ALL Organization XI members by power, name, rank and can fire them off at ready. **A/N Yeah! I was listing all of them and my friend just…ignored me T.T**

*You cry at the ending scenes of the games... even though you've watched them about a bazillion times before... that was embarrassing... **A/N I cried at Xion's death over and over again T.T**

*You randomly wake up, screaming 'OHMIGAWD! I GOTTA HELP ROXAS!' before realizing it was a dream and that he's okay. **A/N Must've been a pretty awesome dream**

Has happened to me... three or four times, with Xion and Axel too. **A/N What were they about?**

KAY! that's all i got, and this is good! keep writing! **A/N Yay~ Thank you~ I hope you'll review again~!**

* * *

**A/N Well, I'm finally done this chapter! I hope everyone will keep reviewing! Feel free to email me if you feel like chatting with me! I check it once in awhile. My email is Ciao~!**


End file.
